


【柚天】总有一个噗桑和羽毛无处安放

by biyuebingning, cloudluna



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudluna/pseuds/cloudluna
Summary: ＊现实背景，隔离中的小故事。＊不准上升，谁上升谁被新冠收割。＊和阿云的联文，大家笑塌床的脑洞～
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 7





	1. 【论坛体】

体育＞论坛＞花样滑冰＞闲聊八卦

本版块仅提供闲聊服务，严禁辱骂任何人，请各位自觉遵守网络文明公约，违者禁言处理，严重者封号。

休赛季的吃瓜乐园

1L 楼主  
2020年的休赛季，比以往来的更早一些。  
看着周围被休赛季黑洞期搞疯的冰迷小伙伴们，还是开个楼闲聊吃瓜吧。  
先声明，楼主是花滑爱好者，冰场上能自由溜达的那种，跳跃什么的也会一点点，纯爱好而已。日常就是追追现场看看比赛，喜欢的运动员比较多，男单偏爱羽生天天和车车，是某些人口中的博爱党，女单妹妹们有颜值有实力的都是我的心头好。在我这里没有“金牌只有一块”的毒唯言论，任何唯粉请打扫好自己的一亩三分地再来发言，你可以唯，但是请不要要求其他人和你一样唯。楼主也有不喜欢的选手，特别是技术毒瘤，但是本着我不喜欢也不讽刺的选择，最多吐槽技术，不针对运动员本人，任何对运动员有辱骂行为的，一律删楼拉黑。

2L  
诶？吃瓜楼？有多少瓜可以吃？休赛季真的要憋疯了。

3L  
哇，楼主大佬！上过一次冰在冰场摔趴的我知道能滑起来还会跳跃是有多么厉害！

4L  
楼主大佬+1，同是博爱+1。最近大鹅的瓜没少吃，我还是坐等六月吧，看看最后有什么定论。现在各方信息太复杂，我都吃害怕了，每天都有新剧本，就是味道很熟悉，背叛什么的，年年都这么说。【吃瓜.jpg】

5L  
害，战斗民族撕逼比我们带劲多了，人家都是正主下场，今天念诗明天讲故事的，实在不行就粉丝线下约架，约到局子里才算高手，哪像窝巢啊，你看某些水产暗搓搓搞举报还翻车了。

6L  
楼上可别说了，我房子被水产搞塌不少，他一天不糊我一天抵制他，什么时候彻底滚蛋什么时候才能解我心头之恨！

7L  
塌房子算什么啊，王八都偷到大佬头上了，这我可不能忍，骂死他！那张图是我的最爱啊！少主牛那么好看，头却被换成多边形土豆真是辱我大佬了，而且家徽都在上面，某姨想入赘羽生家你看羽生家要他吗？大佬他家又不缺农副产品！

8L  
哈哈哈楼上的农副产品什么鬼，不要这样形容土豆和水产啊，我怎么直视菜市场？

9L 楼主  
打住打住，这里是花滑版面，聊内🐟某些脏圈去专属板块，我怕他们脏了我的地盘，我不怕事但是也不想惹事，不想和无脑水产对线，嫌他们没文化。

10L  
我们不说这个了，高喊一句“赞必糊”继续抵制就行，每次打开我的lof我都怀念我远去的凹3，我的抵制他不死，我不休。日常分出来三分钟打电话，赞姨就要花好多钱去洗白，想想也开心。抵制他也不妨碍我追花滑，只是今年的wc没了，好难过。

11L  
是啊，没有wc缺少很多乐趣，一个赛季突然戛然而止，好像空落落的，缺点什么，就连大鹅撕逼都弥补不了我的空虚。

12L  
11楼你别空虚，骂骂isu不好吗？自从他新文件出来，我每天都问候他们十八代祖宗是否安好，这都改的什么鬼东西？

13L  
Isu当然要骂，4Lz降分那是什么sb行为？不管跳跃标准不标准也就罢了，现在还说4Lz和4F一样难度，这就是说以后不管刃了呗，内刃4Lz和4F没区别了，反正都是一样的分。【摊手.jpg】

14L  
倒也不能这么说，isu失智也不是一天两天了，但是跳跃不是要给标q了吗，总算是他们想要规范跳跃了。

15L  
想要规范和真的执行中间隔的可能不止一个冰场，很有可能是一个国籍，手动狗头。

16L  
害！直接说isu不执行不就得了，或者看人下菜碟。有的抓有的不抓。你看存周都有不抓的，q又有什么用？否则去年文森特怎么得的铜牌？不就仗着存周不抓么？

17L  
国籍高贵啊，咱有什么办法？看咱们国籍不高贵的天天，自带90°存周，没存都说你存。

18L  
天天【大哭】

19L  
还说呢，大佬不也是？4T说你存你就存，他们管你存不存呢。真正存的不抓，就抓这些莫须有的，欲加之罪，何患无辞啊！

20L  
这可真是难兄难弟，你看车车被抓的，4CC的韩国主场，愣是分数大跳水，抓到我眼皮都跳了……

21L  
东亚top手牵手，哪个不抓哪个丑！

22L  
哈哈哈，丑是什么鬼？车车多好看啊！大佬多俊啊！天天多可爱啊！

23L  
回复22L  
就是因为他们都好看啊，所以才会被狠抓，你看那丑的，五点几的goe加分你不觉得在荼毒你的眼睛吗？

24L  
楼上的我觉得你在内涵的不止一个人【推眼镜】

25L  
回复24L  
仁者见仁【眨眼睛.jpg】

26L  
国籍自带存周是真的狗，裁判果然不做人。

27L  
每日一问，isu今天进icu了吗？  
没有。

28L  
楼上自问自答太可爱了吧？不过讲道理，isu要是再不做个人，继续不按照规则判罚，再这么看人双标，迟早💊。

29L  
反正我是在等牛，牛退了我就彻底不看了。

30L  
唉，我也是，不想再看花滑这个项目了，我朝为了22冬奥投入了那么多，可是再投入也比不过isu的官方劝退。

31L  
说到这儿我真是心疼天天，4Lz啊！又标准又良心，就这么被isu糟蹋了。现在会所谓4Lz的并不少，可是又有几个是真正的4Lz？那些pre错刃还存的，根本没资格和这种跳跃相提并论，裁判不抓不判太恶心人了！

32L  
说到底还是劣币驱逐良币，好的没有市场，坏的滥竽充数。现在分数还降了，天天真是可怜，我朝冬奥再努力，也抵不过外界干扰因素这么多啊。

33L  
天天！呜呜呜……

34L  
楼上姐妹别哭了，让孩子快乐滑冰吧。比起天天我还更担心葱桶，22年都要看他们俩呢，这压力可想而知。

35L  
唉，双人也难啊！冰舞也是，引擎和马达进步不小，可是……唉……

36L  
说起大柳，前段时间他发的训练视频那是在搞啥？我记得还艾特了天天的。

37L  
姐妹居然不知道这个没什么卵用的体能训练？就和去年那个体能大比武类似，这种体能训练和他们关系并不是很大，但是呢，为了交差又不得不去做。

38L  
哦～我明白了，某些脸面工程的牺牲品，某些金字塔顶端人物的垫脚石呗。我记得去年的大比武，天天去搬轮胎，那个轮胎比他都重，采访的时候都说了他以前从来没搬过。

40L  
那个啊，我就觉得有病病，你让搞花滑的去搬轮胎？那你咋不让练举重的去拉个贝尔曼呢？这东西明显没有针对性，设置也不合理。他们花滑又不会去专门训练多强的上肢力量。哦，也不能这么说，双人和冰舞男伴是需要练的，至少要举女伴。单人搞什么轮胎，难道一个四周飞场边，举个裁判让大家看看训练结果？这不是闲的吗？

41L  
确实，不知道怎么想的，还好天天戴了护腰，否则伤了的话可怎么办。

42L  
天天的腰(◦˙▽˙◦)吸溜～

43L  
楼上你控制控制，把口水擦擦。  
这个体能吧，我觉得我朝运动员确实需要提高，或者说提出提高体能这个事本身没有问题，但问题是不同项目的请区别对待一下，毕竟大家练的侧重点都不一样，你让金博洋去来个陆地三周半，我朝其他运动员谁都不行。他们花滑又不需要蛮力，何必和他们一起搬什么轮胎呢？还好他心里有数，担心脚踝出问题所以最后的3000没跑，要不然那个时候马上要出去比赛了，万一有点什么差错呢？

44L  
是这么个理，所以我也担心他们今年这种所谓的体能测试，希望不要出什么幺蛾子。这个时候大家安安全全的有冰训练就行。

45L  
我朝的商业冰场都已经陆续开放了，他们运动员应该是有冰的，这都不用担心。我现在担心的是下赛季能不能正常比。

46L  
谁不是呢？我4cc都没去上，这个悔啊！刚放票的时候我熬了几宿好不容易抢到的，结果因为疫情没能出去。早知道大佬会复刻《叙一》和《晴明》，我就是想办法也要去啊！

47L  
啊～ 4CC！九儿杀我！

48L 楼主  
我的天啊，我为了搞论文这才两天没爬上来，你们就聊了这么多？吐槽归吐槽，我朝的情况都少说两句，不怕社区送温暖啊？

49L  
这我还真是怕……所以金博洋的训练视频什么时候能交出来？

50L  
我看悬。vlog都打水漂了，谁知道这个呢？

51L  
害，要啥自行车啊，有gpf门票不比啥vlog都强啊！

52L  
那倒是真的，还能怎样呢，自家娃不拍视频我们也不能说什么，宠着呗。

53L  
说到视频，大佬发的那个历年作品片段合集真是笑死我了，满满的中二感。

54L  
哈哈哈，那个最开始我看着还很感动，到后来频繁的出画入画笑死我了，之前酝酿的那点情绪到后来烟消云散，一点都提不起来想哭的气势，只剩下锤床大笑了。特别是有人给他加了特效之后，那活生生就是一个中二少年。

55L  
熟悉的画风，熟悉的霓虹【狗头】

56L  
唉，黑洞期太难熬了，也不知道大佬在哪呢，除了一个视频外，什么消息都没有。关键视频里就一个三面白墙的墙角，谁知道他溜达哪里去了。

57L  
这个大概只有你牛自己知道了，Bo开视频课里都没有他，仿佛凭空消失。

58L  
不知道在哪这个是真的愁，现在疫情这么严重，枫叶都那样了，我真不希望他在。可是就算是回日本，他也不安全啊。

59L  
回日本怎么都能有冰场吧？以他在日本的影响力，包一个冰场应该不成问题。梅娃在他日还有冰训练呢，没道理你牛没有。

60L  
这谁能知道呢，都是猜测罢了。如果有可能我宁愿他在我朝，毕竟我朝相对来讲还安全些……

61L  
楼上醒醒！喝多少酒啊？这事怎么可能……他去哪里都不可能来窝巢的……

62L  
害，这就别猜了，大佬的踪迹你是抓不到的，哪一年的休赛季不都是这样过来的吗。之前西铁城霸霸不是在收集问题有可能找到大佬要答案，那时候我还去留言了呢，就是现在也没信儿了，唉，太难了。

63L  
前几天儿童节之前西铁城不是来了个抽奖吗？我看下面说的应该是不会没消息的。

64L  
那个啊，我转了，没中。  
粉丝:西铁城霸霸！我牛在哪里呢？干嘛呢？我有很多问题想问！  
西铁城:在找了！在找了！别催！

65L  
红红火火恍恍惚惚哈哈哈，笑死我了，霸霸也找不着这个小祖宗。

66L  
你牛:能找得到我算我输。

67L  
别这样，我现在满脑袋都是表情包，哈哈哈。不过真的是找不到他，否则怎么算是黑洞期呢。

68L  
害，习惯就好 ，年年如此，就是今年时间比之前的每年更长了一点。

69L  
想起了楼主的第一句话……所以……楼主呢？最近咋没出现呢！还在搞论文？

70L  
毕业季？楼主辛苦了，头秃否？

71L 楼主  
秃了秃了(′д｀ )…我的论文又被改了，这几天正在抓紧时间和导师研究呢，已经要吐血了。

72L  
呜呜呜，同病相怜，我卡在了查重上，日常想拖出来翟博士问候全家。

73L  
都是天下可怜人～

74L  
啊！天天发视频了！！！体能那个接力视频！太沙雕了！

75L  
哈哈哈说到这个就想笑，人家流星雨有女伴，金天天就自己一个，好可怜。

76L  
这是什么一本正经的营业视频啊，看这孩子一脸不情愿的样子，哈哈哈哈xswl

77L  
不行了，我坚持了30秒就笑的坚持不下去了，不怪天天，我看画面的时候满脑子的配乐都是凤凰传奇的那首《自由飞翔》，所以……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

78L  
楼上什么魔鬼？别说了，我脑子里有音乐播放了！

79L  
自由飞翔那个你住口啊！我要出不去了！太魔性了。

80L  
你们在干嘛？脑补配乐吗？《自由飞翔》明明最配走疯的，我b站土著居民不服！

81L  
你们的关注点居然在要给这段视频配什么乐？你们不知道视频底下评论都炸了吗？？

82L  
咋了咋了？说啥了？我微博卸载了，就留着这里吃瓜呢，视频出啥事了？

83L  
！！！！！！！！！！woc！！！！！！

84L  
信息量有点大，我缓缓，我缓缓……

85L  
啥啊？【黑人问号❓❓❓】

86L  
沃日！！！这特么细思恐极啊！不会是真的吧？

87L  
……  
看完评论我只想发省略号，你们确定这不是某些cp粉磕瘟了吗？一个熊能锤出来什么啊？不准人家有同款吗？

88L  
你们到底再说啥子呦，急死我了。

89L  
给没看到的科普一下，天天放出来的训练视频本身没什么问题，就在大家开玩笑说他单身训练比不了王柳的时候，在视频的第39秒也就是他俯卧撑做完，切到下一个锻炼项目之后，我觉得大家可能看的就不是他做了什么了。因为镜头角度的变换，39秒-42秒之间，视频屏幕右侧的桌子上出现了一直不太大的黄熊头。原本黄熊头也没什么问题，但是！这一只大家比对了半天，发现是羽生的同款！

90L  
同款有啥的呀，我也有迪士尼的柚子噗啊，这也并不能说明什么。

91L  
对呗……这年头谁还没个同款，况且天天不是一直都是羽生迷弟吗？以前的耳机都是一样的，有个噗不奇怪吧？

92L  
有噗不奇怪，但是有同一只噗就很奇怪！  
天天视频里的那只噗不是后期再出的长毛噗或者柚子噗，而是经过大家对比之后发现，它那只和羽生的一样！

93L  
一样？？？不至于吧？

94L  
众所周知，羽生的噗是绝版了的，后来再想买是买不到的！

95L  
万一是盗版的呢，或者是谁曾经给天天丢的呢？这种黄熊有同款真的不难。

96L  
这个我分析一下哦。  
首先你们看，这不是天天以前住的地方，就是地板和地脚线都和之前的不一样。【图片】【图片】  
一张图是我从他视频里截的，另外那张我是从大白的微博里存的，很明显，不是同一个屋子，也就是说天天隔离回来之后就没回家住。  
其次，天天的纸巾盒一直都是小蜘蛛，也就是这个红的，我在图片上画出来了。【图片】  
而这张【图片】，上面的红色纸巾盒还在原来的位置，然后又多了噗桑纸巾盒。先不说纸巾盒是不是大佬那个，我们就单纯说这两个纸巾盒就很怪，谁会近距离放两个纸巾盒啊。  
我想说的是，既然他没有在家，那应该不会带很多杂七杂八的玩偶什么的吧？所以这个噗桑纸巾盒出现应该不是谁给他丢的玩偶，最后我又比对了视频里的噗和大佬噗桑的高清图，并没有发现什么不同。  
当然，我并不能下什么定论，就是把我看到的给大家整理一下。

97L  
卧槽！楼上显微镜女孩，厉害了！

98L  
这个观察力和扒的能力，我都担心你把他们内裤是什么牌子都扒出来。

99L  
哈哈哈扒人家内裤是什么鬼，过分了！

100L  
回复96L  
这是什么眼神我的天啊！视频里我觉得截出来的图都快是高糊的了，这位姐妹还能做比对，服了。

101L  
就……也说明不了什么吧，谁也没有办法锤出来这个就是大佬的噗桑纸巾盒啊，而且就那几秒钟，还在角落里，真的看不出来。

102L  
锤是锤不出来的，但是你看微博底下，多少人都在问天天，纸巾盒是谁的。还有一些牛毒在下面说和牛的纸巾盒不一样，看着好诡异。我就想知道，就算是同款也不能代表什么啊，他们这着急的样子，到底是在抗拒什么啊？

103L  
怕你牛真的和天天有点什么呗，急于给他们俩撇清关系，可是人家正主俩人好着呢，没事就能搂搂抱抱拍合照，他们算什么，一群柠檬精罢了。

104L  
所以他们这样就是嫉妒喽。天天作为迷弟能够追到同场比赛，能够追到领奖台，追出合照，他们只能花钱看牛，牛还不知道他们是哪根葱哪头蒜，这不是嫉妒这是什么？每次出来黑天天也拿不出什么实据来，都是一些莫须有的东西，最后也抵不过人家正主两个一起比赛，牛毒气鼓鼓【摊手】

105L  
不是有不少牛粉姐姐会买噗带着到处溜达吗，我还见过有一个拿着噗去故宫自言自语的呢，看起来还真有点吓人，神神叨叨的。

106L  
这种买噗的人不少，有噗的也不少，还真说明不了什么，视频底下评论风向在变了，怎么有人撕起cp来了？这是什么毛病？

107L  
不懂了吧？让我高呼一声“柚天是真的！”，我看看有多少人来骂我。

108L  
Cpg能不能滚，不拉我们zuzu下水能死是吗？给金19脸上贴什么金？他配吗？  
【此楼已被删除】

109L  
楼上不可钓鱼执法，过分了啊，你看真有闻味进来的。

110L 楼主  
我说过的，不可以骂运动员，在我楼里骂运动员是不是看我最近搞论文没空理你了？我论文改完了答辩也过了，现在来一个我就删一个！

111L  
此处应有掌声！楼主V5！删他丫的！

112L 楼主  
讲道理我看完视频也有点不知道该怎么说，理智告诉我，那个噗就是个同款而已，可能就是天天当年买的，但是我仔细一分析，总觉得哪里不太对，我站这个纸巾盒是羽生的。【暗搓搓】

113L  
楼主！英雄所见略同，我也站……但是不敢多说，怕被撕……

114L  
让我假设一下，如果这个纸巾盒真的是牛哥的……那……他们俩……嗯？？？？

115L  
！？？！！！真的吗？那岂不是！！！住在一起？？？大佬岂不是？？！！！在我朝？？

116L  
嘿！想多了吧？大佬怎么可能来我朝？而且天天不是在集训吗？集训怎么能和大佬住在一起？这个基于事实来说的话，逻辑不通。

117L  
确实啊，之前五四那会儿资讯台不是说了天会议画面外吗？

118L  
集训这个事……海南是双人，长春是冰舞，没听说单人外哪里啊？而且他们说在画面外，谁都没见过啊，后来集体升国旗也没见到天天，我现在怀疑他到底在没在海南。

119L  
楼上你说出了和我同样的疑惑，视频不是在天天家里拍的，这个是肯定的，没有异议。但是他现在在的这个地方，是海南吗？

120L  
emmmmmm，说是在，那就是在呗，我们怎么能知道。还有这个噗桑，没准就是天多年以前买的同款呢，毕竟他粉大佬粉了那么多年，虽然是绝版的噗，没准他多年以前买到了一样的呢。

121L  
这个……真不好说，我是倾向于这个噗是巧合，如果告诉我大佬在我朝，还和天天住一起，那我才觉得诡异，这是什么天方夜谭哦。

121L  
等一下，我发现了一个问题，需要大家和我一起研究一下可能会有结果。  
【图片】【图片】你们看这两张图，第一张图里我圈出来的这个，就在桌子上那堆耳机线和充电线里的那个东西，是不是羽生脖子上的两根羽毛？第二张图是4cc时候我存的。

122L  
Woc！！！！好像。。。是真的！一样！！！！

123L  
我的妈耶？难道真的是？

124L 楼主  
嗯？我看到了什么？这是……我的梦想成真了？

125L  
楼主什么梦想？

126L  
嗯？我看好像真的一样啊？那只金色的和彩色的，就连链子上珠子的颜色都一样啊！

127L  
楼上姐妹哪里来的这个图啊？我真是不敢相信。

128L 楼主  
回复125L  
他俩一起训练的梦想（一本正经）

129L  
回复127L  
天天的小号。

130L  
我去围观了一下，天总可能没想到自己随手一拍的游戏屏幕下面的桌子上竟然能有大佬的项链吧？我真的震惊了。

131L  
吓得我赶快去吃了一口瓜，这也太出乎意料了吧？有噗有毛，这是不是可以锤了羽生现在和天住在一起呢？否则一个是贴身的东西，一个是身上贴着的东西，不可能这么巧就都有同款啊。

132L  
什么贴身和身上贴着？噗桑和羽毛？

133L  
楼上正解，就是贴身携带和贴身使用。

134L  
还能这么说……厉害了。

135L  
窝当时看到了这张图啊！可是我只注意到屏幕上他玩的游戏画面了，没看到下面桌子上还放着这些东西，我要我这双眼睛有什么用啊？【掀桌(╯°Д°)╯︵┻━┻】

136L  
要……要不……捐出来【不】开玩笑开玩笑，我也去微博围观了，不得不说，谁和我说这是同款，我一定打他。疫情期间，同款就算有模具，你也做不出来啊！天总要是这时候就能拿到同款，怕不是追星追疯了吧？

137L  
我……真的觉得，噗桑纸巾盒可以说是同款，这个羽毛真的很难说，分明就是同一个啊！

138L  
我也觉得这两种东西都是大佬的，巧合一样那是巧合，两种都巧合而且还是这种独有的东西，哪有这么巧的事啊？

139L  
柯南不是常说嘛，排除一切不可能，剩下的再不可能也是真相。我可能要相信一下这个真相了……

140L  
完了，我要zqsg了，你们谁来打醒我，我不敢信啊，万一是假的怎么办？

141L  
emmmmmm……要不我们先冷静冷静？这个目前没有定论，我怕大家白激动了。

142L  
我刚刚用学校的网去外网看了看，推上有人搬了天总的视频上去，底下也有人发出了一样的疑问，不过那只噗桑他们觉得是天总自己买的。

143L  
国际友人是不会了解我们这些情况的，所以猜同款很正常。我们没有看到那张羽毛照片之前不也觉得那是他自己买的吗？

144L  
那倒是，他们谁也不会去扒天天的小号发了什么，小号也不可能有人搬运，自然是不会有天天发出来的这张照片啊。

145L  
嗯？？？有人把天的那张图发到推上了！！！我觉得可能要炸！

146L  
我的天，这怕不是要国内国外一起锤了？

147L  
emmmmmm，楼上姐妹我第一眼看成了一起睡了……对不起，我的错。

148L  
哈哈哈，一起睡是什么情况啊？别这样，我要脑补了！

149L  
你们永远能给我惊喜，真的。我第一次爬论坛爬的这么真情实感，现在连睡了都出现了，我……想笑哈哈哈哈哈哈红红火火恍恍惚惚

150L 楼主  
我趁着出去查资料的机会爬到推上看了一眼，果然群众的力量很强大，他们也发现了那堆充电线里的羽毛项链，现在都在推上嚎呢，比我们楼里嚎的还厉害。

151L  
嚎啥？睡吗？【狗头】

152L  
楼上你太皮了哈哈哈，以后出去我们打招呼是用“睡吗”？不会被人打死吗？

153L 楼主  
日推上正嚎了一下他俩目前的关系，太多人以为他们两个现在在一起了。还觉得可爱的博洋终于被可爱的羽生拐到手了。他日这都是什么奇奇怪怪的脑回路？

154L  
妈的，谁不想让他们两个在一起啊？可是就算是住在一起也不是那个真正意义上的在一起。想到这里我都要哭了。

155L  
诶诶诶，想多了想多了，你们这样最好不要说这些吧，万一被截图挂出去，又是腥风血雨。

156L  
一看就知道楼上在说谁，不慌，挂就挂吧，把体育圈当娱乐圈的，也就是那帮sb了，天天挂来挂去的，全自动晾衣架吗？

157L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈，我看姐妹是想笑死我，然后继承我的花呗账号。

158L  
不说那些了，晦气。我刚刚去看微博，这怎么还上热搜了？？？休赛季大家都这么闲的吗？

159L  
卧槽，我圈火了？居然还能有热搜？待老娘去看看！

160L  
这是什么鬼的热搜？？？#金博洋屋藏羽生结弦#？？？您们有事吗？怎么把这个热搜顶上来了？难道这是传说中的金屋藏牛？

161L  
金屋藏牛是什么啦？哈哈哈，热搜这个真是奇怪的很啊，涨的好快，我刚刚刷新还在48呢，现在就45了。

162L  
我看热搜底下一片“怎么了”，还有一片惊讶吃瓜，大佬在窝巢到底是真是假啊？真是急死我了。

163L  
大家伙急也没用，一不能去协会堵雪姐，二不能去海南追天天，三不能到家里找大佬，除了猜测什么都不行。

164L  
都这样了，能不能有个解释啊？我看天天视频底下的评论都要炸了。

165L  
能不炸吗？休赛季啊！疑似大佬啊！活的啊！谁能不激动啊？

166L  
猜金删删什么时候删视频？昨晚发的时候比较晚，今天这都中午了，他还没删，底下评论都这样了，他一句话都没回，不像他啊。

167L  
我猜他也不知道怎么处理了吧？这阵仗也太吓人了，好像他把羽生偷走藏起来了，底下一群找他要人的。

168L  
“妖怪！快把我师父交出来！”  
↑这种既视感。

169L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈，什么鬼？哈哈哈哈，羽生师傅与金徒儿的故事吗？不行了，床都快被我笑塌了。

170L  
“金博洋你开门啊！你有本事藏羽生，你有本事出来啊，别躲在里面不出声，我知道你在家！”雪姨语气。

171L  
hhhhhhhhh你们够了！

172L  
哈哈哈哈你们别这样，我要笑死了。

173L  
！！！！马达为什么发这个？？？【截图】

174L  
Woc！这是要搞事？

175L  
等等！这是什么意思？天总要开直播？可是为什么王诗玥发文艾特天天？还说晚上八点直播间见？总不是打赌输了吧？

176L  
天天在下边回复了！！！说:给你们一个交代。  
啥交代？  
公开吗？【我失智了】

177L  
楼上的你醒醒，公开的话天总不会被抓起来扒皮吊打吗？窝巢又不可能接受，别梦游了。

178L  
回复177L  
姐妹你太严格了，我现在去睡觉是不是能见到这个公开的画面？我多脑一会儿是不是能知道他们俩孩子叫啥？

179L  
给楼上递笔，请把梦里的情形写出来，我一定拜读！

180L  
诶诶！扯远了啊，我觉得天天开直播大概就是为了说这个事吧？毕竟他忘记自己直播账号很久了【沧桑】

181L  
忘记账号过于真实……所以马达说八点在直播间等天天可能会解释为什么会有噗桑和羽毛？

182L  
我觉得也是，期待一个同居。

183L 楼主  
咳咳，越说越离谱了，那我就等一个今晚八点的直播了，万一梦想成真了呢！大家直播间见！

184L  
楼主直播间见～

185L  
直播见！


	2. 捕虫网和枕头的菜鸡互啄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和阿月的诡异脑洞联文，我这部分是接在论坛体后面的双人直播，食用愉快😂

羽生结弦睡眠质量超棒，这是金博洋在两个人同居之后才知道的情况。

具体表现在：闹钟叫不醒，电话叫不醒，天上打雷更叫不醒，叫这个人起床只能使用物理手段：拎着人从被窝里揪出来。金博洋有一次忍不住吐槽，如果不是由美妈妈跟着他一起住，怕不是Brian不得不亲自来叫人起床训练的名单又要多加一位。

……所以，当早上有人夺命连环call的时候，指望羽生结弦醒过来接电话根本就是不能完成的任务。最初的两个电话被金博洋当成闹钟按掉了，但当他的手机被连绵不绝的来电变成音乐播放器之后，金博洋终于意识到了好像有哪里不对。

休赛季，还是疫情期间，有多急的事才能这么坚持不懈地要找他啊？

“喂，老铁？出啥事儿了？”

拨了一早上号才打通电话的隋文静正心急火燎着呢，一听他这就是没睡醒的声音直接就脾气爆炸：“都什么时候了还睡！出大事儿了！我不跟你多说，说也说不明白的，你自己赶紧的上微信看去吧！”

金博洋还没睡醒的大脑迟钝地运转了好半天，也没想起来自己能摊上什么事儿，他昨天不就发了个居家训练接力视频吗……等等，难道视频出了什么问题？

这可是上面下的任务，要是出了岔子雪姐能把他活撕了！金博洋立刻清醒了，噼里啪啦地从床上弹起来，一边开电脑一边打开微信，他的老铁们已经贴心地把事件总结最全面的论坛帖子转发给了他。

金博洋越看脸色越黑。羽生结弦在家里基本把他那只黄熊到处乱扔，他早就习惯了屋里有这么个东西，拍视频前他收拾自己房间的时候没看见这熊，还以为是羽生拿去用了，路过厅里的时候自然也就没有注意，谁知道就换个地方练习，那一晃而过的镜头都能被人截了图出来锤他！

如果说只是这只熊的话还有救，大不了他牺牲一下自己的名誉，就当是他追星追瘟了早八百年买了同款也成，毕竟这熊虽然现在已经绝版，但是当年还是买得到一模一样的。然而那串羽毛项链要怎么解释？那根彩色的羽毛就算是万能的淘宝都找不到同款，绝对的实锤。都怪羽生结弦把项链和他那一堆七零八碎的首饰还有耳机线充电线丢在一起，看起来根本没有差别，谁发照片的时候会看得那么仔细啊？

金博洋懊恼锤床的大动作终于惊醒了羽生结弦，他顶着海胆一样的发型从被窝里钻出来，刚想问问自己的男朋友是不是地震了，就迎上了金博洋杀人一般的眼神。

问题的麻烦程度已经不是三言两语能解释清楚的了，金博洋沉默地摆出了所有视频截图，然后靠着艰难的英语日语手语和中日两国共通的汉字，还有神秘的脑电波交流，终于让羽生结弦搞明白发生了什么事情以及可能造成什么后果。

“能告诉粉丝们我在中国吗？毕竟Cricket和中国冰协有合作，我在这里也是合理的，而且你们这里安保条件不错，应该不必担心会有极端粉丝来堵门吧。”

金博洋摇了摇头：“这我不能做主，你在这的事得领导同意了我才能说出去。”

“那你等着你们领导联系你就好……我没想到你们网友的眼力这么好，你说要拍视频我还特意把噗桑从卧室拿出去了，结果你还是路过了客厅……这真的是意外。”

对方的一脸无辜表情，令金博洋的怒气瞬间被点爆，直接抡起了抱枕开始敲羽生结弦的脑门：“你还说！如果只有噗桑，我怎么都能想办法圆过去，项链你让我怎么解释！这种特殊的东西到处乱扔，你怎么没把你印着噗桑的那条内裤也扔我床单上！那咱俩就可以彻底实锤出柜然后被雪姐扫地出门了！”

“博洋有出柜的想法吗……哎等等你冷静一点！”羽生结弦敏捷地一把抓住了冲着他正脸飞过来的枕头，顺势压制住了还在忍不住想要拿个什么来砸他的金博洋。

申雪打来的视频电话拯救了挣扎无能的金博洋。对面一看他俩这乱七八糟的发型和衣服就觉得头痛，三下五除二地交代了底线：“给我把你俩的关系藏好了，不管你用什么办法，视频也好直播也行，别搞得太正式，把这事儿说一句带过去就行了，羽生在这训练也不是什么不能讲的。记得把你们那些东西都收拾干净，再掉链子我也保不住你了，听明白没？”

这是上面能给他争取的最宽大处理了，金博洋心里门儿清，挂了电话就把羽生结弦撵起来大扫除。他的各种社交平台账号现在是都不能动了，恐怕他老铁们的账号都被盯着。澄清是肯定要做的，但是搞的满城风雨杂七杂八的人都来围观，那就没有必要了。金博洋想了想，戳开王诗玥的微信，请她帮忙发了个隐晦的直播通知。

“天天要直播？直播什么内容，需要我出镜吗？”羽生结弦不知道什么时候晃悠到了他身边，凑过头来看了看，凭借着汉字勉强理解了金博洋的语义。

“我寻思了一下，什么情况能让你把贴身带着的项链扔在我房间里……最后只想出来，咱俩一起打游戏，你懒得挪动就在我这屋将就了一晚上这种解释。所以今晚上我们两个直播打游戏，就打动森，这个游戏足够杀时间的，还不容易累。”

羽生结弦觉得打动森实在不太符合他这么多年来在粉丝心目中游戏大佬的形象，试图争取打个更有技术含量的游戏，但金博洋坚决驳回了他的请求：想想羽生结弦给他的模拟赛车拉低了多少分数，金博洋就绝对不想和他一起丢人丢到众目睽睽之下。动森多好啊，钓鱼养花做衣服，就算再手残也可以说是各人有各人的玩法，总不至于被人当成笑料。

不过金博洋还是低估了他男朋友的人气，和被过于漫长的休赛季憋坏了的粉丝的怨气，打开直播时差点把APP卡到崩溃，甚至还在弹幕中看到了他看不懂的各种外语。

“呃，大家晚上好。”金博洋干巴巴地打了个招呼，刻意忽略了一瞬间疯涨的弹幕。“今天为什么要开直播，不用我说大家也都知道了，有什么问题就在弹幕提出来，我看到了会尽量回答的。不过如果大家光看我回答问题那也太无聊了，我叫了羽生过来一起直播打游戏。”

“Hello everyone，羽生結弦です。”羽生结弦从另一边扑到了他的肩膀上，在直播里露了个脸，他这英日结合的打招呼差点逗笑了金博洋。他看着各种语言的问候弹幕，忍不住嘟囔了一句：“唉你这人气真可怕，现在都没有人理我了。”

羽生结弦没听懂这句话，不过这不妨碍他感受到了金博洋的委屈。他无比顺手地拍了拍金博洋的头顶，把直播镜头切换到了大屏游戏界面小屏人物的模式。

“博洋说今天要直播打游戏的，我们总要给游戏一点地位。”羽生结弦切进动森，打开了自己的衣柜，展示了一下他满满一房间的考斯滕同款。

“我为什么没做自己的考斯滕？”金博洋看到弹幕提出的问题，很是郁闷。“刚回来隔离那会儿，除了基础锻炼没什么事儿干，光联机打游戏了，羽生的考斯滕推上都有教程的，他闲着的时候就照着做了一整套，我也想做我的来着，没教程啊！”

羽生结弦听到旁边说到考斯滕的词语，大概也猜到了是在讲什么事，忍不住补充了一句：“我和博洋都尝试复原了一下他的考斯滕，但是我们两个做出来的都非常奇形怪状，最后不得不放弃了。”

“这么丢脸的事咱们就不要说出去了好吗？”金博洋扶额，上到自己岛上开始浇花，继续回答弹幕里的问题。

“羽生现在住在我隔壁房间，具体在哪不能告诉你们，反正是封闭训练不对外开放的。不过我这边设备比较齐全，他经常跑我这屋来打游戏，太晚了懒得回去收拾就直接在我这睡，所以在我这扔了不少他的东西，我都看习惯了，发照片发视频的时候都没意识到有他的东西在。”金博洋搓了搓脸颊，继续说道：“不过暴露了也没什么，下次发个视频什么的也就不用还要先来一次大扫除了不是？”

另一边，羽生结弦已经登上了金博洋的岛，偷偷跑到了金博洋的游戏人物身边，掏出了捕虫网“偷袭”对方。

“喂！”金博洋懵了一下，也掏出了自己的捕虫网开始和羽生结弦“对殴”，弹幕在沉默了几秒钟之后，飘过了大片的“菜鸡互啄”“幼儿园小朋友打架”“かわいい”“My babes”等等，直到有日本网友用日语向羽生结弦提问。

“我为什么会选择到中国来？”羽生结弦食指抵着下巴，歪头望了望天花板，组织了一下语言。“其实大概在三月初左右的时候，我们就有世锦赛可能会停办的预感了，Brian甚至早早预言，也许下个赛季的前半段都会受到影响。所以，我当时考虑的不仅仅是防疫的安全，更是需要一个相对而言封闭且稳定的训练环境。”他转头看了看似乎在认真听他说话，但实质上两眼放空基本上没听懂的金博洋，脸上浮起了一丝笑意。“当时中国队都在加拿大，而且离我们很近，Brian和中国队有合作，知道我的想法之后就向他们打听了一下，觉得只要我不介意隔离这个问题，那中国队的情况能够满足我的要求。只是没想到后来因为北美疫情爆发，隔离期又突然翻了一倍，那段时间实在有点无聊。不过现在我觉得很不错哦，能长期观摩博洋现场跳4lz的机会真是非常难得呢。”

“我怀疑你当初跟着我们回来根本就是馋我的quad lutz，一天能念八十遍。”金博洋忍不住嘀咕了一句，羽生结弦没有听懂，但这不妨碍他猜得到金博洋说的绝不是什么夸奖他的话。

于是整个弹幕的粉丝眼睁睁地看着他悄摸摸地把靠枕从身后扯了出来，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势蒙到了金博洋脑袋上。

“Yuzu！”金博洋整个人向后弹了起来，抓起自己椅子上的靠枕和羽生结弦展开了枕头大战。由于全屏画面是游戏界面，两个人的全武行又需要空间施展，很快直播小屏里就只能看见两个人你追我打时一晃而过的胳膊或者后背了。

快十分钟之后，金博洋的脸终于回到了直播画面中，由于刚刚进行了剧烈运动，脸色粉润，一边拿着一本杂志给自己扇风一边向弹幕解释：“别看你们牛哥人瘦，是真的有力气又能打，本来我都要输了，但是他闹的动静太大，惊动了隔壁的由美阿姨，现在正被揪去整理房间呢，应该过一会儿就回来了。”他瞥了一眼电脑右下角的时钟，接着说道：“就打了一会游戏聊聊天，居然都十点多了，等羽生回来我们就下播吧，大家都早点睡觉。”

他操纵着自己的游戏小人跑到了羽生结弦的岛上，手很红地摸出了他自己没有的异色花，还捡了些流星碎片。正当他百无聊赖地想着要不要帮羽生把花也浇浇水的时候，羽生结弦也终于从家务劳动中挣扎出来，回到了直播镜头中。

“我今天怪困的，刚才跟粉丝说等你回来打个招呼就下播，你要还想打游戏就回你自己屋里打呗，我想早点睡觉。”金博洋打了个哈欠，看着屏幕里羽生结弦的游戏小人也跑回了自己的岛上。

“不要！”羽生结弦一声惨叫把金博洋吓得一哆嗦，差点手滑低价清仓了自己的大头菜。“我刚才差点被妈妈抓去帮忙做家务，她说她那里还有很多需要整理的衣服日用，我说要跟你一起打游戏才跑掉的。如果是体力活我倒不怕，但是我真的很不擅长内务啊！我今天就在你这里住了，你要是困的话我跟你一起早点睡就是了！”

金博洋的大脑用了好半天才消化了羽生结弦这一长段话都说了些什么，顿时有些哭笑不得。羽生结弦确实过得挺糙，如果不是有妈妈帮忙做整理，恐怕比赛前都能找不到自己的考斯滕。“我可不负责帮你整理内务的，拜托你至少把你的衣服配件都放在一个地方，别像上回那样把项链丢在我的耳机线旁边然后自己找不到，最后还是被网友从照片里扒出来的……”

“好的好的，一定不给博洋添麻烦！”得到了同住许可的羽生结弦语气都轻快了许多，指挥着自己的游戏人物先回到了床上。“作为博洋分我一半床的报酬，我把游戏里的床也分给博洋一半怎么样？快过来和我一起躺下吧！”

金博洋内心有些崩溃，大哥你这话说的，是生怕别人不误会吗？这听起来和同居有什么区别，他会不会明天早上起来就被雪姐抽筋剥皮啊！但是如果拒绝的话就更奇怪了，简直是此地无银三百两。

最终两个游戏小人还是在同一张床上安详地躺平了。金博洋火急火燎地关了直播下游戏，在房间里转圈圈。

倒是羽生结弦笑得像只狐狸：“博洋你不必担心，有些事情，你只要没挑明了说出来，不管有多么暧昧，粉丝都会催眠自己当做没有看见的。至于能看明白的那些人，更不会给自己找麻烦说出去。你刚才不是说了要早点睡？再这么转下去恐怕就要失眠了吧。”

金博洋自暴自弃地把自己瘫在了床上，翻了个白眼。“事都是你惹的，到头来我不仅要给你收拾烂摊子还要挨骂，我这是作了什么孽啊……”

羽生结弦笑眯了眼睛，把金博洋从床上捞起来，亲了一口肉嘟嘟的嘴唇。“虽然有很多麻烦，但是作为奖励，我整个人都是博洋的了，难道不能令博洋满意吗？”

“羽生结弦你是不是又在开黄腔！”金博洋把对方在他腰间不老实的手拨拉开，他以前怎么就被这家伙仙气儿的外表迷惑，没看出来他本质是个这么恶趣味的人呢！


End file.
